I Should've Told You
by Jeopardy
Summary: Kate cannot choose between her boss and her partner, but by the time she decides will it be too late? One shot, Tate/Kibbs. Spoilers for Twilight


**Author's Note: A one shot, be nice with your reviews, please.**

**Pairings: Tate/Kibbs**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

She had always admired Gibbs.

He was strong, silent, deadly and very handsome.

He had eyes that pierced your mind and shone an icy blue. His silver marine cut suited him, and as messy or unstylish as it was, it was his trademark haircut, and nothing could change that. He had a calm voice; it made her feel safe when she listened to him. He had a strong body, broad shoulders and a sturdy chest; she could tell her was good at making love. He only spoke when necessary, but his silence was never awkward or unnerving, it brought a peace, and soothed everyone present. His smile lightened the mood; his jokes broke the ice and his laugh was perfect. He was quick-witted and he didn't miss anything, he proved this with his head-slaps and his overused sarcasm. He was fiercely loyal, anyone would be lucky if they Gibbs had their back and any terrorists, murderer, or drug dealer that had Gibbs on their tail had no chance.

He was a great friend and mentor and he always knew what to say to make things right, he proved this by being so great with children.

And even though she had an obvious attraction to Gibbs, lately she had found herself falling for another man, her partner, Anthony DiNozzo.

Yep, DiNozzo, she could hardly believe it herself. This was the same DiNozzo that had previously rummaged through her belongings, who always had a joke to throw around about their sex lives. The Tony that annoyed _everybody_ with his incessant movie quotes, and his constant flirting with _every_ female who crossed his path. The man who thought speaking Italian turned women on, the man who could turn someone from the happiest they'd ever been to the angriest they'd ever been in a matter of seconds. The very Tony DiNozzo that thought he was the hottest guy around, and who thought he could pick up any girl whenever he wanted. He was usually right though, he had charm that was irresistible and as much as she hated herself for it, she realised she had a crush on her Boss _and_ her Partner.

Sure, she thought that Tony was hot, funny and charming and she was definitely attracted to him, but she just couldn't admit it, she couldn't pounce, she just couldn't get Gibbs off her brain.

So it was no wonder that she was blankly staring and checking out Jethro as they cleared the warehouse, shooting terrorists and eventually climbing to the rooftop. She watched him intently, forcing fantasies out of her mind. His hair hardly moved in the slight breeze and for a sunny day like this, there wasn't much sun. His arms were outstretched while he held his SIG, pointing and aiming it as they made their way around the roof. He moved nimbly, quick on his feet, darting around corners, hiding behind blocks of cement. They heard Tony's shots go off and he fired too, putting bullet after bullet into the man's body. She winced, but followed him and they came to the man who was controlling the missile. They both shot him, and he fell to the floor without a sound. Tony kicked his gun away and asked, "you know how to control this thing?'

Gibbs shook his head, "Nope, but I know how to stop it." He shot the missile controller, forcing it to shut down.

They sighed in relief, now they just had McGee to worry about. She rubbed her brow and started staring at Tony. He was so damn hot! She was too attracted to her partner to believe it. She thought of him in every way that he thought of every woman. The way he thought of every woman _but _her. She was about to ask them something but then she saw him, a small man, who had cover behind the rooftop door, who had his gun poised and ready to shoot. He was going to get Gibbs.

There was no way she could let this happen, she shook her head and cried, "Shooter!" and diving in front of her boss she realised she was completely torn between Jethro and Tony. Gibbs or DiNozzo?

She took the bullet to the chest and hit the floor hard. She wondered if she was dead, but after milliseconds she heard more shots being fired and remembered she had put a vest on in the morning, she was too grateful for that.

She let out a groan and was then hoisted up by her two lovers. "You okay, Kate?" She started a conversation with the speaker, dusting herself off and holding her head, but within seconds she was thrown backwards and onto the floor, a bullet running straight through her forehead.

"Kate...!" It was the last thing she heard, that slight murmur was the last thing she'd ever hear, she had no idea who it was, who said her name as she faded away, but she knew that she was madly in love with him, she knew that he would've done anything to save her right then, maybe she would've admitted her love, too. Maybe would've found love worth living for in that life, but she had no clue who it was.

At least now, she didn't have to choose.


End file.
